interventionrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
FAIR Raptor-class Fighter / Interceptor
Background Considered the "complete package in starfighter design," the FAIR Raptor-class Fighter / Interceptor is packed full of technology, armor, and weapons and is generally considered a "heavy" starfighter in terms of weight and mass. FAIR Raptor-class Fighter / Interceptor is black and gold and is only piloted by the very best in the Neoteric Starfighter Corps, however several test models were flown by Beast Soldiers during the attack on the rogue Rebel Alliance Dreadnought known as the Red Ocean. Design Manufacturer: * Jod Defense Engineering Shipwrights (original concept) * Terran Engineering Shipwrights (consultant / designer / testing) * Morrison Enterprises and Engineering Productions (designer / testing / final construction) ** Miradyne Limited (consultant / design / construction) * Deinonychus Squadron (field test program) Product Line: ''Raptor''-series Model: FAIR * F'ast-'''A'ttack-'I'''ntercept-'''R'econnaissance '''Class: '''Starfighter '''Role: * Fighter * Interceptor * Reconnaissance Cost: '''Not Available For Sale '''Length: '''11 meters '''Maximum Acceleration: '''4,100 G (comparison) '''MGLT: '''105 (comparison) '''Maximum Speed (Atmosphere): '''1,400 km/h (comparison #1 / comparison #2) '''Maneuverability Rating: '''97 DPF (comparison) '''Engine Units: '''1 Quadex Kryomaster Engine (cooling lines run out to the over-sized exhaust vents over the two J-77 Event Horizons; the exhaust vents were designed to handle the Kryomaster Engine in specific); 2 J-77 Event Horizons '''Hyperdrive Rating: '''Class 4.0 '''Hyperdrive System: '''Same as TIE Advanced x1 '''Power Plant: Vinop O2K Cryogenic Power Cells and Ionization Reactor; 2 Portable Fusion Generators have been greatly modified and retrofitted to assist in power supply to the weapon systems and ship systems in general Shielding: 'Chempat Engineered Defenses' shields (75 SBD; comparison) '''Hull: 'Titanium-reinforced Alusteel hull with Quadanium Steel frame; the engine housings and cockpit (immediate surrounding area around the pilot, not the whole bow of craft) is enclosed in Durasteel 'Navigation System: 'LpL-449 Navigation Computer 'Avionics: 'F-s4 Flight Avionics System 'Sensor System: 'Fabritech ANs-7 Sensor Unit with PA-94 Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Array and PG-7u Short Range Primary Threat Analysis Grid '''Targeting System: ANq 3.6 Tracking Computer with T-s9a Targeting Computer Countermeasures: Chaff, Flares, Miradyne Limited 4x-Phantom Short-Range Sensor Jammer Special Design Features None Systems Escape Craft: '''1 Ejection Pod (the forward cockpit is the Durasteel enclosed pod that can eject from the craft) '''Crew: '''1 Pilot '''Passengers: '''None '''Cargo Capacity: '''65 Kilograms '''Consumables: '''3 Days '''Life Support: '''None * Once activated, the escape pod has a limited life support capability for rationed use * Pilots must wear a Armored Flight Suit with a self-contained life support system '''Other Systems / Equipment: * Escape Pod ** 1 Distress Strobe ** 1 Comlink ** 1 Survival Kit ** 1 Medpac ** 1 Survival Tool ** 2 Glowrods * Cargo Compartment ** 1 Comlink ** 1 Survival Tool ** 1 Survival Knife ** 1 Water JugFiler ** 2 Glowrods ** 2 Flare Sticks ** 1 Combat Knife ** 1 CDEF Blaster Pistol ** 1 6-2Aug2 Hunting Rifle (with scope) ** 1 Alliance Survival Pack ** 1 Alliance Cold Weather Backpack Armament * 2 Cockpit "chin" mounted Blaster Cannons * 2 Side fuselage mounted Hellcaster Cannons * 4 Wing recessed mounted (2 dorsal, 2 ventral) KX9 Laser Cannons ** Laser Cannons can be interchanged with Ion Cannons * 2 wing-tip mounted M-g-2 General-Purpose Warhead Launcher ** Concussion and Proton Torpedoes only History Unknown 'Era(s): ' * Late Rise of the Empire Era (prototype designs) * Rebellion Era (finished combat designs)Category:Neoteric Starfighter Corps